Ice age Peaches's broken trunk
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches is back as a pre teen and this time in school in 7th grade. When a student throws a desk and pins Peaches to the grounds and breaks her trunk, Peaches goes to the doctor to check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN PEACHES HAS A BROKEN TRUNK. ENJOY THE STORY. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1- One day

One day, Peaches is a 13 year old mammoth, 7th grader, athlete, singer in choir, Fbla member, and straight A student.

At class, Peaches was in reading class with her friends named Lulu, Ryan, Amanda, Jimmy, Oscar, Max and Apples.

Their teaches was named . She's the toughest reading teacher ever known to man. She teaches a lot of

classes and Peaches really does good in all classes of 's. She does every homework, and quizes and tests and

bam, All As and loves her. One day, Peaches was reading the chapter in the book as some students were

rude and interupted the class as yells, REX AND JEANNETTE! I WILL NOT HAVE RUDENESS IN THIS CLASS!

I don't care! Rex yelled. You just got yourself bagged lunches for a week and 3 days of detentionsl said as

Rex mumbled, Just so you're not knowing because Peaches is gonna get hurt by throwing a desk at her.

* * *

**OH BOY. THAT DIDN'T TAKE TOO LONG. MY 7TH GRADE TEACHERS FROM READING WAS TOUGH TOO. SHE EVEN GAVES HOMEWORK ON FRIDAYS. **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2- Smackdown at English

English started as everyone is seated and ready to learn. Before class started, and her friends who is a

teacher and assistant teacher, and . said the names in her reading class as she got

done, announced names as she says, Ok, from my reading group with homework returned needs to sit

when I call your name. Peaches, Apples, Lulu, Ryan, Amanda, Jimmy, Oscar, and Max. And those that didn't return

theirs are Rex and Jeannette. Shut up! Dummy! Rex yelled at snaps, You don't tell me to shut up!

Suddenly, Jeannette picks up the desk and throws it as it hit Peaches and pinned her to the ground as everyone goes,

OH MY GOD! SHE'S HURT! rans to Peaches as she says, everyone calm down! Peaches, are you ok? My

trunk hurts so bad. Peaches said as said, someone get help!

* * *

**OH NO! PEACHES GOT HURT BY A DESK AND NOW TRUNK'S HURTING**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO PEACHES NOW?**

**PLEASE VIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- At the doctor's

Manny knew what happened because called him and Manny was not happy about this and took Peaches to the

doctor to find out if her trunk's broken or not. They're waiting in the waiting room for to be called. Peaches, come on

back. Nurse said as they went to an empty room where the doctor is and X-rays are taken and as they were in the room,

Peaches asked, Dad, Have you had a broken trunk when you were my age? Oh yeah. A lot when I was in school and

sports when I was your age. Manny said as the doctor camy as he said, when, her trunk is not too bad. Not too serve,

but a little crack and sprain but it should be healed for not too long. Maybe 2-3 weeks. Here's the meds and come back

when the 2-3 weeks are up. Thank you. I'll make sure she takes it before she goes to school.

* * *

** LITTLE CRACK AND SPRAIN IS NOT GOOD TO HAVE. I SPRAINED MY WRIST 3 TIMES. ONE IN GYM, VOLLETBALL AND TENNIS. LEFT TWICE AND RIGHT ONCE.**

**WHAT WILL ELIIE THINK?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- At home

When Manny and Peaches got home from the doctor's at night, Ellie said, Peaches, go to Crash and Eddie. Manny, come

with me! As Manny and Ellie went to the cave, Ellie said as she was mad, DID YOU NOTICE? I GOT A PHONE CALL FROM

SAYING A STUDENT THREW A DESK AT OUR DAUGHTER! I know. told me when I was getting

her and two students were invovled as well of this incient. Manny said as Ellie added, I'm not very happy on what just

happened at school and also Peaches has a cast on her trunk. Calm down. Soccur ended yesterday for the school

and by then, she'll feel better when the last day of school hits. And also, I spoke to that Peaches needs to

stay away from the two students.

* * *

**BOY ELLIE GOT SO MAD. MY MOM WOULD BE LIKE IF A STUDENT IN MY CLASS DID THE SAME THING TO ME. **

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LAST DAY OF SCHOOL HIT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2-3 weeks later

When last day of school hits, Peaches's trunk was back to normal and she was no longer hurting and was

happy about it and she was less tough on the last day and no homework to be given. But that doesn't mean she's not

gonna stop being tough on students and give out homework everyday and bagged lunches and when the bell rang,

everyone ran out as everyone cheered as Peaches asked, I wonder what happen to those two? Lulu said, They're at

jail for 5 years and probation for them and never again have to worry about those two again. Let's enjoy the summer

while we can and have fun.

* * *

**YES. PEACHES IS BACK TO NORMAL**

**YAY! MY 10TH STORY IS COMPLETE.**

**COMING UP IS THE LONGEST ONE BUT IT'S GONNA TAKE TIME. **

**PLEASE REIVEW. **


End file.
